The Test
by jedikestel
Summary: In the Sinnoh region a boy named Yuri is given some mysterious chemicals and Yuri falls in love with a lucario named Sally, and they will be put to the test to discover Yuri's family tree. M/F humanXpokemon rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door, and a 13-year old boy named Yuri came and opened the door. Yuri had dark blue hair, green eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt, and jeans. A man that looks like he's in his early 40's was at the door, his name was Prof. Adams. Prof. Adams says "Ah, good morning Yuri. Are you ready to do some more tests?" Yuri says "Ya, I'm ready." he steps out of his door and follows Prof. Adams onto the path to the lab.

In the lab, an assistant got a needle and injected some chemicals into Yuri. Prof. Adams asks "Yuri, how do you feel?" Yuri gave him a thumbs-up to him behind the glass, "We are going to see if the chemicals have stabilized if they have, then you should be able to ether stop or break this boulder, ok?" Yuri look unsure but before he could say anything a boulder was heralded at him, something clicked in his head and he punched and destroyed the boulder. Everyone was amazed, especially Yuri, the tests were complete, and Yuri could go, but before he left Prof. Adams gave Yuri 6 pokeballs and was sent off. Yuri, had packed his things and set out.

6 hours later

Yuri, started to doze off under a tree when he heard someone yell for help.

Yuri quickly got up and ran towards the voice and saw a riolu in a bear trap and quickly ran up and tried to get the trap off of it, he felt the click and destroyed the trap sending both parts in different directions the riolu says in a feminine voice "Thanks." Yuri was amazed, but saw she was bleeding badly. Yuri picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the nearest pokemon center.

Once at the center he quickly got the riolu to nurse Joy. Yuri sat waiting to hear from nurse Joy, she finally came back and said "She is doing fine, and she would like to see you" Yuri followed her to a room and on the table was the riolu, nurse Joy left then the riolu said "Thanks for saving me my name is, Sally. What's yours?" the riolu was a shiny, Yuri answers "I'm Yuri, and your welcome. I couldn't just leave you there to die." Sally says "But, really thanks for saving me. You should be going." Yuri just shook his head saying "No, I'm going to stay here till you get better."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 days later

Sally had joined up with Yuri on his adventures. While they were walking Yuri was going on about Prof. Adams and how he did some tests on him, once they made it to on in one Hearthome city Sally was astonished by how amazing it looked. She had never seen a pokemon contest before, so Yuri took her to see one. There was a Lopunny, an Onix, a Roselia, and an Empoleon that was wearing some kind necklace with a golden tree with an emerald in the middle Yuri saw the same thing on its trainer who had a white hood and cloak outlined in gold. Yuri thought he looked familiar, but he has never seen this man before in his life. Sally was very happy to see all the pokemon do tricks, but Yuri was trying to figure out where he has seen that necklace before. But before he had time to think he felt something hit his neck and he blacked out.

When he awoke he saw everyone was gone except for someone who was carrying something yellow, his eyes snapped open and saw Sally being taken away by a team galactic grunt. Yuri quickly got up and ran after him, but was cut off by two more of them. Yuri tackled one of them to the ground before he could bring out his pokemon the other was stunned by what just happened, Yuri made a mad dash to Sally. Yuri flung himself at the grunt taking him down, Sally was unconscious with cut and bruises, Yuri caught her . The two grunts from before caught up to him, but then the hooded figure and his Empoleon ran into the stands creating a distraction for Yuri to escape. Once out the police were on the scene. After the grunts were arrested and Sally was taken care of, Yuri was questioned about the indecent he and Sally went to get something to eat, until the hooded and his Empoleon showed up the hooded man says "Hi, I am Tyler. I know your name is, Yuri, theirs something you should know. First of all, I... am your brother."

* * *

Jedikestel: really weird right Yuri doesn't even know what happens to him next.  
Also sorry that it took so long, positive comment plz.


	3. Sorry

Sorry peoples but I won't be continuing this story because I have ran out of inspiration and interest in this, but I promise to make a better story soon probably won't have anything to do with this one but, eh.

Also, I can't think strait a **BUNCH** of stuff is on my mind, but eventually I'll have something good for you.

In the mean time I will leave this up.

And again sorry.

Inspiration melt down.

Bye for now.


End file.
